


Honeycakes

by Khylaren



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylaren/pseuds/Khylaren
Summary: Galdor teases Duilin. Duilin teases back.
Relationships: Galdor of the Tree/Duilin of Gondolin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	Honeycakes

**Author's Note:**

> From the Fanfiction Renegades Prompt/Challenge: "Are you going to eat that?" 300 words.

“Are you going to eat that?” Galdor’s voice was a low murmur on his left. 

Duilin wordlessly placed the honeycake the other elf had been eyeing in front of him and withdrew, his face warming as he tried unsuccessfully to avoid Galdor’s admiring gaze. The younger elf had made his interest in him plain, though his methods of flirting had brought him no success. Still, Duilin admired his persistence. 

“We should share,” Galdor said, giving Duilin a smile. “I think you need something sweet.” His dimples were out in full force, causing Duilin’s resolve to weaken, especially as the other nobles abandoned the meal hall and left them alone. 

Galdor split the honey cake in half and ate one half with obvious enjoyment. He broke off a bite of the other half and held it up in one hand towards Duilin. 

“Here.” 

He pressed the sweet, sticky bite against Duilin’s lips with a grin.

Eyes fixed on Galdor’s face, Duilin obediently took a bite.

“Good?” 

Galdor’s playful smile faded when Duilin caught his sticky fingers and licked them clean. 

“Mm,” the Lord of the House of the Swallow agreed, his own smile bright but fleeting. He looked at Galdor’s mouth and licked his lips. “Sweet.”

Galdor’s fingers trembled as he broke off another piece, offering it to Duilin. When the process was repeated, Duilin heard Galdor’s breath stutter and smiled again. 

“Do you like sweet things, my lord?” Galdor asked softly, his hazel eyes wide, hopeful. He reached for the honey cake again.

Duiliin caught Galdor’s hand before he could bring a third bite to his lips and used it to tug the other elf closer. He leaned in, tipping his head until his lips hovered just over Galdor’s. 

“Mm,” he replied, and licked the sticky residue off Galdor’s lips.


End file.
